Current technologies attempting to optimize waveforms, such as inkjet printer waveforms, typically include the manual modification of a single parameter and monitoring of a single outcome. These techniques tend to be extraordinarily labor-intensive, significantly time-consuming, notably inaccurate, or a combination thereof. Further, such current techniques largely ignore any variable coupling, which generally makes such techniques inefficient as search algorithms.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved high-performance waveform design optimization.